Elementals I: Where the Wind Blows
by Silverfire14
Summary: What happens when our favorite 4 turtles are the ones that are saved by 4 teenage human taekwondo girls? Join them in the beginning of an adventure of magic, humour, suspense in 4 romantic pairings that relate but differ (future stories are on the way!) - rated T for some future language and violence
1. Ch 0 - Character Prologue

**Here's a list of characters just to give you guys a taste of what's to come:**

Abigail (Abby)

- Age: 17

- Element – air (animal – hawk)

- Height: 5'6"

- Looks:

-Hair – thick brown hair with auburn highlight, short tomboy cut

-Eyes – golden, brown

-Skin – slightly tanned from sports (but not fake-looking)

-Frame –slim, but lithe and agile, muscular (but not weirdly buff)

- Personality: stubborn, sassy, a rule-breaker, but strong sense of justice and disciplined when necessary. She also shows a softer side to her close friends

- Fav. Color: white

- Hates: bullies & snobs, overly uptight attitudes (hmmm…I wonder which turtle THAT could be), pink clothes purchased by relatives for holidays

- Hobbies/Skills: taekwondo, dancing, athletics (esp. horseback riding), speaks French

Sage

- Age: 17

- Element – water (otter)

- Height: 5'3"

- Looks:

-Hair – thin, pale blonde with some light and dark blonde highlights, straight and ends at shoulders with bangs

-Eyes – light green (sage) color with silver-gray flecks (wears glasses)

-Skin – pale white, some freckles on nose and cheeks

-Frame – slim, but lithe and agile – like Abby but smaller and less (obvious) muscles

- Personality: shy & sweet but stubborn disposition, but when somebody threatens any of her friends/family, look out...she turns into a hot-tempered tornado.

- Fav. Color: pale green (sage, duh)

- Hates: anyone threatening her friends/family, spiders (from spending a night in a closet full of them at a young age)

- Hobbies/Skills: taekwondo, singing, speaks 8 languages (French, Spanish, German, Hindi, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Latin, Greek)

Rebecca (Bec/Becky) -

- Age: 17

- Element: fire (animal – serpent)

- Height: 5'10"

- Looks:

-Hair – raven/black, long and wavy (but always wears in a braid wrapped into a bun)

-Eyes – violet with some gold flecks

-Skin – dark, Hispanic coloring

-Frame – broad shoulders, muscular, long limbs (from tall height)

- Personality: techno-genius/mechanic - invents extreme equipment and vehicles, daredevil and tomboy attitude (at times can be mistaken for a guy when working).

- Fav. Color: maroon

- Hates: seeing people broken/sad (like cars) and always tries to fix/help them (but not like cars)

- Hobbies/Skills: taekwondo, mechanics, designs cars, speaks Spanish

Meadow –

- Age: 17

- Element: earth (animal – cheetah)

- Height: 5'7"

- Looks:

- Hair – curly, waist-length, strawberry blonde with some side bangs

- Eyes – light/baby blue (change shade depending on mood)

- Skin – darkened from pale white to a golden color from years in South African sun

- Frame – slim, willowy, seemingly delicate (but really strong)

- Personality: hippie, slightly dreamy happy-go-lucky attitude, likes nature, does not use much technology, vegetarian.

- Fav. Color: goldenrod (a.k.a. – gold-yellow)

- Hates: industrialists harming the environment, pollution/global-warming, meat

- Hobbies/Skills: taekwondo, writing & drawing, speaks 5 South African tribal languages (Afrikaans, Zulu, Tswana, Xhosa, and Tsonga)

**And their backgrounds…well, you'll just have to find out!**


	2. Ch 1 - In the Beginning

Ch. 1.1 – In the Beginning…

ABBY:

_Whoosh_ The wind whipped past my ears as I urged Stormy over the final jump. I felt the satisfaction curl deep in my belly and couldn't help but smile.

"Nice job, girl." I cooed down to my grey appaloosa as she whinnied in celebration, "Way to show that jump who's boss." That course in the ring had taken days for us to master, but once I start something, I go all the way till its done. Stubbornness is a prominent trait in my family.

A cool wind brushed by me and I sighed. It wasn't overly humid out, a rare occurrence in August on the East Coast. A perfect day to enjoy riding with Stormy while enjoying the final weeks of summer before senior year.

_After this it's gonna be hell with the overwhelming work load, the internships, college applications, deadlines…_I shuddered, _I'm gonna enjoy these last few weeks of freedom._

I heard clapping and looked over to see Dad applauding by the fence. "That's my girl!" he cheered, congratulating me for my perfect course record.

I grinned at him and bowed dramatically while walking Stormy around for a few minutes to cool her down. After dismounting I went through the same mental checklist my dad had taught me since I could talk: un-tack, wash, dry, brush, treat, and give her a hug. Finally I released my beautiful horse into the pasture.

She galloped across the plain in a streak of grey and white while neighing in pleasure. I couldn't help but smile at her obvious delight in freedom. She ran like she had wings._ I wish I could fly in the wind like that_, I mused while putting the saddle and bridle away.

My Dad must have noticed my gazing, "How about a Pegasus for your next birthday?" he joked as he walked over to me.

I laughed, "As awesome as that would be, they're a little rare in stock these days."

A Pegasus is probably as far as girly I'll go. My name is Abigail (everyone calls me Abby) Foster, and let's just say I've never been one for dresses or dates. I don't wear make-up and will run away screaming if anyone tries to get me to wear pink (no offense to any readers who enjoy this color). I prefer my comfortable blouses, jeans, and converse or riding boots, although they have done me no favors in attracting any guys. Not that I mind, I'm not currently in the market for a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy with my friends, Stormy, and my Dad.

As I walked from the stables back to the main house, I couldn't help but feel lucky that I had such an awesome Dad. He may be a multi-millionaire with companies all over the world, yet he still finds time to spend these moments with me. _Yup_, I thought, _coolest Dad ever_.

The vibration of my cell phone brought me out of my reverie. I checked the caller I.D. and grinned. "Hey Bec." I answered, "Ready for the competition, tonight?"

"You bet, mi amiga" She shouted over the din of motors and tools in the background. "Whose doing pick up tonight?"

"I am. I'll be there at 5pm." I grinned, "Be ready to get your ass kicked against me in the finals."

"In your dreams, mi amiga. Adios." I smirked as she hung up. _Me vs. Bec in the final, that is if I can get past Sage…this is gonna be an interesting night. Can't wait._

"Want me to drive you there, kiddo?" Dad asked me as we neared the back door of the main house. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Dad, I have my license so I should be fine. Besides I could use the practice." I have only had it for just over 6 months.

"I know." He said, and then dramatically sniffled, "my baby is growing up." He then turned to me with a slight smile on his face, "Can your old man at least go to support his daughter without causing too much embarrassment?"

I smiled, "Sure. We'll be taking the pickup. I'll call the others to confirm."

He opened the door for me while grandly gesturing into the house, "After you, my lady."

"Why thank you, sir." I played along before walking into the spacious kitchen. The room was filled with the heavenly scent of mac and cheese. I walked over to find Hannah our head housekeeper and cook in this house preparing a picnic for my tournament. _Hannah sure makes the best mac and cheese that's ever graced this Earth._ I could practically feel my mouth watering in anticipation.

I tried snatching one of her world famous chocolate chip cookies before she smacked my hand away with her wooden spoon.

"Not now Abby-girl, save 'em for when you'll need the sugar boost later." She said sternly, while waving her spoon, but her eyes twinkled his amusement. I decided to not risk my hand again and quickly jumped upstairs to get ready.

I pulled out the white uniform and black belt from the unexplored depths of my closet and placed them in my gym bag, then changed into my signature white sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants to wear before the tournament. I quickly texted my two other friends to confirm I was driving today before grabbing Hannah's picnic basket and dragging my Dad out the door and into the silver pickup.

The four-wheel drive car was the only inconspicuous vehicle we had, other than my motorcycle. My dad's Rolls Royce and sports cars were out of the question since we tried to stay out of the media's spotlight- no guards, no classy cars, no attention from paparazzi. Just how we liked it.

My Dad wore his standard disguise: baseball cap, sunglasses (maybe a little conspicuous in an indoor competition, Dad), collared shirt under a black rain jacket, and some old jeans and tennis shoes to complete the look.

I asked for my name to be altered in the tournament to keep the media off our backs, and since I didn't go out into the spotlight too often, the public didn't know what I looked like. Thus I was free to participate in my taekwondo tournaments. _I know Bec will make it to finals, and I might survive till then. Although I'd have to go up against Sage before then. I love her, but _(shudders)_ she can sure throw quite a punch…_

As we pulled up to a cozy and comfortable house, a small girl with pale skin and short light blond hair quickly walked down the porch and over to us.

"Afternoon, Sage." My Dad said as she got into the pickup. How're you doing?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Foster" Sage answered in her soft and sweet voice. Yeah, that's Sage for you. She's known us for years but she's still a little shy around my Dad.

"Ready to kick butt in the competition, Sage?" I called back to her. She smiled slightly, "I don't know if I'll do that well, but I'm looking forward to it." _Yup, same sweet and modest Sage. But trust me, you DO NOT want to go up against her in a tournament. If she feels threatened enough and loses control, catastrophe and property damages usually follow. Yeah, not a pretty sight._

Our next stop was a busy mechanics shop. Bec ran out to meet us, pulling her braided hair up into a bun.

"Adiós, madre." She called behind her, "Estaré de vuelta pronto."

"Buena suerte, mi pequeña." A deep female voice replied from inside the shop, barely heard over the din of car motors and the clanging of tools.

Bec ran over to us, her traditional black sweatshirt and and work jeans still smeared in grease. "Hola, mis camaradas." She grinned as she climbed into the back, "I hope you brought some of Hannah's ambrosia, Abby. I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, we're fueled and ready to go." I answered as I headed to our final stop, "How's Betsy doing?"

Bec grimaced, "She's getting there, but Eddy accidentally dented her with some fallen tools, so I gotta reinforce the hood." We all frowned in sympathy, remembering how long it had taken Bec to restore Betsy's hood before.

Yes, Betsy, an old 1965 mustang, is Bec's pride and joy (we call it "her baby"). She found her abandoned in a dump and after asking the manager for a favor, hauled it home to fix her up.

She's been working on Betsy for the past year while adding her own designs to make it stronger and even cooler – I wouldn't put it past her to install an ejector seat.

Finally we reached a huge classy apartment complex. The final person of our quartet jogged over to meet us, her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back from her face with her old fashioned pilot goggles like a headband. She was wearing a tie-dye t-shirt with grey sweats marked with peace signs down the outside of each leg.

"You really like to bring your work with you." Bec grinned as Meadow climbed in. She sighed, "I just want to remind people of the peace march we're having tomorrow." She looked over at us, "You will be there tomorrow, right?" She said, giving us her world famous puppy eyes that made us all squirm. _No, not the puppy eyes…_I thought and soon broke under them.

"Yeah, sure. Just stop blinding me with that innocent face." I muttered.

Sage smiled, although even I could see it was slightly strained, "Of course I'll come support you, Meadow."

Bec admirably resisted, "Betsy's new wheel coverings are coming tomorrow." she almost pleaded, avoiding Meadow's gaze. The puppy eyes persisted. Bec finally sighed and gave a slight smile, "Count on it, MD."

Meadow (or MD as we like to call her) gave a small squeal and launched herself forward to hug us all, almost causing me to swerve off the road. "Thanks guys, you know every person makes a difference." We all smiled through our grimaces.

Don't get me wrong. I'm all about helping charities, and I enjoy helping out at the local pet shelters from time to time. But Meadow practically has a protest or march from all of her organizations every weekend. With those irresistible puppy eyes in her arsenal, it can get a little tiring every time she begs us to go to one. Even sweet and patient Sage has reached her limit.

As we pulled up to the entrance, a security guard leaned in to glance inside the car.

"Evening, miss" he said when his eyes rested on me, "Ya here for the taekwondo competition?"

I nodded, "Yessir."

"Name?" he asked while looking down at a clipboard.

"May Foster." I use my fake name in the taekwondo program registration too.

He looked up sharply, "Ah yes…Welcome, Ms. Foster."

He glared at me suspiciously, like I might go on a driving rampage inside the parking lot. _Looks like my reputation has spread_, I thought grimly, _Hooray for me_. Don't get me wrong, I'm a perfectly safe driver who passed her driving test on the first try, but I've been known to beat up any bullies or creeps I have seen lurking around the neighborhood. You think I would get respect for that, but most adults interpret my actions as delinquent behavior. I try to be polite to them, but usually they don't return the favor. Hey, just cuz I have a strong sense of justice doesn't mean I want to beat up anyone in my line of sight. I still have good grades and attend all my classes, yet teachers have never liked me and thus I don't like them.

I nodded, plastering a fake smile on my face, "I also have Sage McGregor, Rebecca Cortez, and Meadow Pride in the back."

"Good evening, sir." Sage voiced from the back.

"Hola señor"

"Have you heard about a peace march tomorrow?" Meadow joined the chorus of greetings. I rolled my eyes._ Leave it to her and her peace marches, always trying to gain followers_.

But I had to admire the girl for her devotion. Despite the girl's slightly dreamy and happy-go-lucky attitude, she has been a serious pacifist for a few years ever since she returned from living in South Africa. She had moved there when she was 7 with her parents when they tried to establish some factories for their company in the area. But after a few years with the internal conflict arising within the country there were some riots and violence around the area she had lived in, and she soon returned to the US by the beginning of high school. She never talked about what exactly happened, but ever since she was always trying to promote peace in whatever way she could.

The guard's eyes softened when he rested on Meadow. _Sure_, I thought somewhat bitterly, _unlike me she's so young and innocent-looking it's simply INCONCEIVABLE for her to do anything wrong._

Though I had to cut the guy some slack, Meadow was brandishing her irresistible puppy eyes again.

"No I haven't, Ms. Pride." He replied while smiling softly, "But I'll try to be there tomorrow."

He suddenly straightened up, while frowning slightly, "Speaking of keeping the peace, just want you young ladies to be aware that this tournament is in Purple Dragon territory and the owner of the building has not paid their 'protection' fees. I'd be on the lookout if I were you."

"Don't worry señor," Bec answered while grinning somewhat evilly, "Us young ladies can handle ourselves just fine."

The guard nodded then waved us through.

I soon found a good place to park and the five of us quickly marched over to the giant warehouse where the competition was being held. After registering at the front, then found a place nearby the rings to camp our stuff out.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked, holding out Hannah's heavenly picnic basket.

Four other hungry pairs of eyes descended on the godly source of food. Bec was drooling and I could practically feel my mouth also watering.

Finally Sage reluctantly tore her eyes away from the basket. "We should probably wait until at least after the first one or two rounds before digging in, since the digestion will only slow us down. I don't believe carrying our stomachs around in the ring will help us to win our matches" She remarked while slightly raising an eyebrow. _Heh,_ I thought with a smirk, _Sage may be sweet when she wants to be, but she is a little sassy around us from time to time. I think I may have influenced her with my backtalk._

After hearing her comment we all slowly nodded our heads in agreement to her voice of reason…well, all except one.

"Well, I can't wait. I'm starving!" Bec announced before she practically dove into the basket. I rolled my eyes and left her to rummage in the food while asking is anyone wanted to watch the first match. I threw one last comment at Bec about leaving us some over my shoulder before we headed to the ring.

Each competitor in the match wore either redo or blue, determined by the standard trunk protector, head protector, groin guard (at least for the guys), forearm and shin guards (the last three worn inside the uniform). _Ugh, those things are so bulky and uncomfortable_, I couldn't help but think. Then one of the competitos caught the other sharply in the ribs with a hard sidekick. I winced, _Although, they are better than the alternative._

As we watched the contestants battle it out, I whispered to Sage and Meadow, "Looks like it will be a good match today."

They both nodded, "I just hope that the Purple Dragons don't decide to show up tonight."Sage remarked, her eyes full of worry.

"Hey, don't jinx it." Meadow said while looking around to try and find some wood to knock on. She can be a little superstitious at times.

"Relax, MD." Bec came over to join us, having finished her picnic scavenging. "Ya think the PD will honestly attack a place full of taekwondo experts?" Bec grinned.

Of course she had to say something like that before the wall exploded.

Luckily taekwondo helps to increase reflexes, so most people were able to avoid the flying bricks and rubble. As the dust settled I looked up to see a huge crowd of people all wearing purple dragon tats all swagger into the building through what was left of the wall, swinging baseball bats and chains while wearing smirks that reached their ears.

A huge guy stepped in front of the gang, cracking his knuckles as he went. He was practically a mountain with ripped biceps, triceps...sheesh, even his neck muscles bulged. His long blonde hair was swept back into a ponytail and a claw-like scar ran across his left cheek. A purple dragon tatto snaked around his arm. He had the largest smirk of all, worthy of the Cheshire cat himself, as his gaze swept across the scene of destruction before him.

He grinned, "Well, what do we have here."


	3. Ch 2 - The First Encounter

**Hello! Hope you like the story so far. Just as a disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY TMNT CHARACTERS (as awesome as that would be...)**

**Here's a quick shout out to "Smile or else" for providing some awesome comments in their reviews! I welcome anyone else brave enough to face off against the review text box...**

Ch. 1.2 – The First Encounter

LEO:

I was flying.

The wind brushed past my face in the cool August night.

The ground stretched far beneath my feet.

My outstretched fingers practically touched the stars (at least the few stars one can see in the middle of NYC).

I closed my eyes to enjoy these few brief seconds of utter peace in this dense city of noise. I had always wanted to fly, whether with my own physical wings or in an airplane. But unfortunately my mutation forbade me from ever experiencing either of those things. I sighed, _This is as close to flying as I'll ever be…_

I opened my eyes while performing a double flip and katana slash to clear the gap between buildings before rolling into a signature defense position on the far roof. I quickly shook myself out of my sentimental thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself, Leo. You're leading a mission, stay focused, _my conscious chastised me._ But I must _ _say, that was a perfect landing. _I turned to smirk at my three brothers on the roof I had jumped from.

"Come on Fearless, that tha best ya got?" A heavy Broklyn accent shouted.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I replied, "Well Raph, why don't you show me how its done then."

"No way, it's my turn. Cowabunga!" An orange clad turtle hurtled toward me while doing a sidekick and throwing his spinning nunchakus up in the air, then catching them in his opposite hands. Unfortunately he was not prepared for the sudden landing.

"Mayday, mayday, we're going down!" he shouted and face planted onto the roof.

I winced, _That's gotta hurt._

Mikey rolled onto his shell while holding his beak. "It's over, it's all over…he said faintly, holding a three-fingered hand out in front of him to the sky, "Goodbye cruel world. Don't let Raph near any of my video games." He closed his eyes, his tongue lolling out in the perfect death pose.

I rolled my eyes, "Mikey the drama queen has returned."

I could hear two sighs of exasperation from the far roof.

"Is my medical expertise required over there?" A mild, sophisticated voice called.

I glanced down at the still Mikey and called back, "Nah Don, I think we're good. Just some possible brain damage."

"Who could tell the difference anyway?" Raph replied as he performed a double back flip and sais-spin to land next to us. He poked Mikey with said sais, "Rise and shine, knucklehead."

He smirked up at me, "Now _that's_ how a jump is done, Fearless."

"Look out below!" Don called as he crashed into Raph while in the middle o his airborne roundhouse kick, both landing on Mikey in a turtle pileup.

I laughed at my disheveled brothers, "Oh yeah, Raph. That's _definitely_ how it's done."

"Why…Why…WHY am I always on the bottom!" A faint wail came from the lowest of the heap. Don and Raph quickly rolled off Mikey into standing positions.

"Nice ninja reflexes, Raph." Don said smugly.

Raph glared at his younger brother, "Well, if SOMEONE could watch where they're going…"

"This is the Big Apple, Raphie-boy. Since when do people look where they're going?" Mikey said as he picked himself up. "Ugh, I think I sprained my shell."

Raph twirled his sais while growling in warning, "Mikey…"

"Technically, that's not even possible," Don interrupted, going into his genius mode (_Geez, I'm beginning to sound like Mikey_). "Our shells are made from…"

Raph turned to Don and barked, "Who asked you, braniac?"

Just as I was about to step in to prevent a full three-way brawl, a loud explosion blew from a nearby warehouse. Smoke began to curl into the sky. We ducked to avoid the flying debris and drew our weapons.

"You'll have to finish your discussion later, guys." I threw over my shoulder, "We've got bigger issues."

We quickly ran to the nearby warehouse, using our innate ninja stealth to keep out of sight.

I ran through the possible causes in my head:

_Shredder? No, we've taken care of all three of them, unless he/they has/have somehow found a way to return AGAIN…_

_Bishop? Not his style. Usually he's more alogn witg the silent and deadly type, unless of course he's out of options…_

_Karai? We've made peace with her. Casey and April even invited her to their wedding (She got them a katana for their future first child – I wasn't sure what to think of that). But if she is back to her old ways…_

As we descended to street level, we saw a gang of punks with purple dragon markings charging into the blown up wall of a building

…_How about "none of the above"_…I thought as I signaled my brothers into an alley opposite the warehouse.

"Purple Dragons! Man we haven't heard from these bozos in a while. Let's crack some skull." Raph of course was itching to charge in after them.

"Raph, you know they haven't made much trouble in a while. They could have something new up their sleeve." Don was thinking out the possibilities as always.

"Dude, what if they have some sort of new mind control that could, like, control our minds, like in Justice Force issue #328, and like, could…" And Mikey was being…well, Mikey.

"Alright everyone, let's focus." I cut through the din and all eyes snapped to me. I was of course doing what all competent leaders should do…leading. They've got us outnumbered, but not outskilled. Since they only have bats and chains as weapons, I say we go ninja, get into the front line inside the building, and work our way to get them out into the street, where they're more shadows we can use to our advantage. Raph, you're with me in the front charge. Mikey and Don, you cover us. Protect any civilians inside the warehouse. And make sure to careful…"

Of course my brothers we're already creeping into the building to prepare our attack. I sighed, "Same as always…" then joined them in the shadows.

As we slowly made our way into the building, I could see the piles of rubble, and numerous civilians already working together to get out of the buildings. But there were still quite a few trapped near where the purple dragons had (literally) made their entrance. I noticed the stands, the arenas, the uniforms, and narrowed my eyes. "Guys," I whispered, "looks like there was some sort of competition happening in here. Expect a lot of civilians and be ready to help and protect them. Don't use any shurikens unless it's last resort."

"Works for me, Fearless Leader. I'm fine with just my boys." Raph replied while twirling his sais.

"Aw, come on Leo. You know how good of a shot I am." Mikey quietly whined.

"Yeah, we've got the holes in the dojo walls to prove it." Don whispered while smirking.

Mikey stuck out his tongue and slipped behind some rubble to avoid some Purple Dragons glancing over in our direction.

"May I remind you we are supposed to be in STEALTH mode?" I hissed as I rolled behind some rubble next to Mikey. "Whoa dude, chill. It's not like the PD could spot a drunk elephant practicing the waltz from ten feet away even if they tried."

"Yeah, bro. Get that stick out of your shell." Raph chuckled as he dropped into a defense position next to us. "

If you guys are finished," Don tiptoed ahead of us and called behind him, "Get over here. Hun is leading the PD cavalry. Looks like he's about to go into a rant."

That got our attention as we crept forward to join our brother." We craned our necks behind a pile of rubble to see Hun grinning over the field of destruction he had created.

"Well, what do we have here."

He suddenly grabbed a nearby civilian: a teenage girl with short brown hair in a white uniform.

"Now, I think you all know how this works." He pointed at the girl, "This is what you would call a hostage. He gestured toward himself, "And this is what you would call her captor."

He smirked, "And if you want that to change, I suggest that Ms. Abigail Foster step out onto the stage."

He looked over the crowd of trapped civilians, "Yes, Ms. Foster, I know you're out there. Come one, don't be shy. I got a tip you would be here tonight, and if you don't show your face, well…" he squeezed his captive's neck and she gasped, "Let's just say that this girl may be left permanently speechless in anticipation."

I clenched my fists. _Damn_. I usually don't curse, even in my mind. But this is an exception.

"They have a hostage," I whispered, "We'll have to be quick and efficient to take down Hun."

"I've hacked into the utilities system." Don added. "I can take out the lights on your signal."

I nodded and glanced back at Hun and was just about to give the go-ahead when I noticed the girl's facial expression, _Is she rolling her eyes?_ I thought, puzzled by her look of exasperation rather than a hostage's typical expression of pure terror, _Has she been through this before or something?_

Suddenly she went limp. I tensed, _Are we too late?_

Hun also felt a change in the girl's condition. "What's the matter with ya. I didn't squeeze ya that hard." He said, shaking the girl while loosening his grip.

Her eyes snapped open and she performed a sharp upward kick, catching Hun in the ribs, making him stumble back. She then combined a punch and roundhouse kick that snapped his head back, causing him to drop her. She immediately jumped down into a defense crouch and slowly made her way back a few feet.

_Woah, what? How does she know those moves…wait a sec, what's she wearing? That's a white martial arts uniform…_

I turned to Don. "Donnie, exactly what kind of competition was going on in here?"

"A taekwondo competition." He said matter-of-factly while looking down at his techno-control watch. He glanced up at our you-could-have-told-us-that expressions.

"What?" he said defensively, "I didn't think it was that important…"

I shook my head, "Nevermind, at least it means we don't have to worry about a hostage situation…" I paused to see Hun recover and menacingly advance on his former captive. "…as much." I finished, then tensed for our attack.

"You bitch," Hun snarled at the girl, "I'm gonna make you pay."

She smirked, "Can't do that if you can't catch me, Musclehead."

She nimbly dodged his crashing fists and jumped around piles of rubble, "Run, run, as fast as you can…" she taunted, "You can't catch me, I'm – oof!" She tripped over some twisted metal and fell to the ground. As she lay dazed, a giant shadow loomed over her. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it in time without being seen and I helplessly watched Hun raise hist fists, "Now you die, little girl." He said smugly.

Suddenly, another girl, this one tall with long black hair and a darker complexion knocked him in the back of the knees, causing Hun to fall, again caught be a surprise attack.

"That's right, mi amigo. The bigger they are, the harder the fall!" She called out with a slight Spanish accent and was soon joined by two other girls, both smaller in build: one with pale blonde and the other with strawberry blonde hair.

Hun wheezed, the wind still knocked out of him from his fall. "Get them," he managed to squeak out to his troops, "Make all those bitches suffer tenfold."

At that moment, Don cut the lights, leaving the place in total darkness. "That's our cue." I whispered before we all leapt into the mass of PDs and began knocking them down.

As I caught one punk in the head with the butt of my katana, I looked over to see the 4 four strange girls continue to fight back against the PD.

_They're pretty good_, I thought, then noticed the numbers surrounding them. _But they'll soon be overwhelmed by them if we don't help in time._

I suddenly felt a jab in my shoulder and saw Hun holding a needle with a smug look on his face. "Ah, the freaks." He smirked, "I expected you to show up sooner or later. Luckily this time I was prepared." I looked over to see my brothers also holding their shoulders, looking dazed.

_Dang it, I wasn't focused. And if you're not focused, you can't lead_. I mentally berated myself as my vision began to go fuzzy, and I swayed.

"Oh, don't worry." Hun said, "You'll be with your brothers when you all die from the concoction I injected in all of you. Turns out it's made from a chemical that all turtles are allergic to, then enhanced to make it deadly. Imagine that."

"At least," I managed to wheeze, "I'll die with honor. While you," I was even able to life my head to glare at him, "will die with the sin of killing your distracted enemy with _poison_." I spat out the wretched word.

Hun scowled and backhanded me, his rings leaving a large cut on my face, "Honor (he spat on me). I don't need honor if it gets the job done. See ya in Hell, you turtle freaks. He turned and walked off, then suddenly turned to smirk at me. "Oh don't worry, once I complete my true mission here, I 'll be back to witness your final demise." He then walked away until I could no longer see him with my blurred sight.

I felt my limbs grow heavy and quickly crawled over to my brothers in a nearby heap, all covered in what looked like hives and having trouble breathing. I probably looked the same. I placed a hand on each of their pulses, all growing weaker, and bowed my head.

"I am sorry, my brothers. I have failed you as a leader." I whispered, a tear leaking down my cheek. I pulled myself together, _Come on, Leo. Enough with the _ _self-pity. You gotta find a cure before it's too late._

I tried to move, but couldn't even lift a finger, let alone get up, get away, find one of our allies, or rescue my brothers in time. _When poisoned, don't make too much movement, or it will be able to move more quickly through your systems._ Don's voice floated in my mind. _Well what do you know, listening to Donny's mumbo _ _jumbo actually helps from time to time,_ I thought wryly as I lay back next my brothers.

_At least I die in battle with my family_, I faintly saw smoke beginning to surround me, but my brain was getting too fuzzy to think much about it. I closed my eyes. _Farewell Master Splinter, sensei, Father. I regret not being able to see you one last time…_ I vaguely felt someone lift me up and a female voice whisper in my ear, "Come on, let's get you home, turtle-boy." Then darkness enclosed me….

**Questions? Comments? Searing criticisms? I accept them all!**


	4. Ch 3 - Sewer Sweet Sewer

**Hello again! I have returned after a long, "relaxing" beginning of summer full of driver's ed, summer pre-calculus, and full-time jobs. Hope you enjoy this little tidbit (trust me, we'll get to formal introductions in the next chapter...)**

**Not my absolute best work, but hope you still enjoy it!**

DISCLAIMER: Nope, but I'll keep dreaming...

Ch. 3 – Sewer Sweet Sewer

ABBY:

Alright, it's official. I don't think my night can get any weirder. Even for the daughter of a multi-millionaire who's been the subject of more kidnap attempts than I can count, this one takes the cake: I've been grabbed by an 8-foot Nethanderal who can't even perform a decent kidnapping, "rescued" by a bunch of turtle-costume ninjas, discovered they were not in fact wearing costumes, and am now currently dragging said four mutant ninja turtles through a dark and dank sewer tunnel. I winced as I stepped in something gooey that I'd rather not think about. _Man, this is SO not my night._

I for one am still not even exactly sure what happened. After Bec helped me out with Musclehead the four of us were doing a pretty decent job of holding off those Purple Dragon creeps. _Thank you taekwondo training_, I thought, _I am never complaining about doing those dang pushups and pull-ups EVER again._

But of course these idiots then stepped out of nowhere trying to defend us. Don't get me wrong; I'm thankful for them being all chivalrous and attempting to help us. But did they really have to get drugged and pass out?I slowly continued to drag my charge across the floor, ___Cause damnit they're heavy._

I know, I could have been a smart girl, turned my back on these…heck I don't even know what they are, and gotten out of that building when I could. And for about 5 seconds I did consider it. But then my conscious kicked in and I remembered how they'd jumped in and tried to help us, so it was only fair that we'd return the favor. I bit back a curse as the rough shell I was using as a grip scraped against my hands. _Oh, me and my justice complex._

"Are we there yet?" I heard Meadow ask again and ground my teeth in frustration.

"How should I know?" I called back over my shoulder; "Genius over there didn't exactly give us detailed directions on where to drop them off." I immediately regretted my words, seeing the look of hurt on her face and sighed. "I'm sorry, MD. I'm just uneasy.

She nodded, "It's okay Abby, I understand." She flashed me her classic Meadow grin, "And this is certainly more interesting than a run of the mill taekwondo tournament."I rolled my eyes but my lips still involuntarily quirked before I went back to hauling turtle-boy here along as we all continued to trudge along.

At this point, you are probably wondering why in fact we are dragging our four "knights in shining armor" through a sewer. Well, as a matter of fact I'm wondering the exact same thing. The one Bec is currently dragging over her shoulder like Santa's sack of presents was only conscious long enough to give us a longitude and latitude that Sage could plug into her GPS (don't ask, I don't know why she has one with her either). So here we are, trudging through the catacombs of NYC with no idea where we're going. _Sewers_, I thought as I looked around at the grim environment. _Why did it have to be the sewers…?_

I was so preoccupied in my internal rant that I didn't even notice another mysterious brown puddle in my path til' I started to skid and flail a little before catching myself on the sewer wall. My charge grunted at the sudden movement and I could see his hands twitching towards those swords he had strapped to his shell before settling down again. _Oh yeah_, I thought while rolling my eyes, _better to take a nap and stay a dead weight instead of helping the girl who just saved your ass. _I winced as my knuckles scraped his shell again. "Lazy bum turtle…" I muttered before resuming my trudge down the sewer.

Still, despite turtle boy's "unhelpfulness" to put it mildly, I still couldn't help but take a moment to study him. I mean, how many mutant turtles will I meet again in this lifetime? Biology is more up Sage's alley, but still a girl can't help but be curious.

From what I could tell, all of them were seemingly a perfect combination of human and turtle. Average height, huge shell, green skin, 3 fingers, 2 toes, no ears or nose, yet despite the mostly turtle-like appearance, they wore clothing (in a sense), spoke fluently, and from what I had seen thought cohesively like any normal human. Hell, the purple one had even sounded like some sort of genius the way he had rattled off those coordinates to Sage in bout 3 seconds flat. They also each wore a different color mask: blue, red, purple, and orange. I myslf had received the "personal honor" of carrying Blue boy here while Sage handled Red, Bec got Purple, and MD slowly continued to drag Orange behind them all. _Wonder if they have names that go with those masks? _I couldn't help but ponder; _they obviously aren't pets the way they were acting. Besides if that were the case the government, if not the press, would've gotten hold of 'em by now._

And that circled back to one of the questions constantly poking at my brain. _What were they doing at the warehouse anyway? And why the heck did they bother to try and save four random teenage girls?_

I looked down at Blue's face. _I'm not that good at judging ages, but these guys don't seem much older than us._ I couldn't help but wonder, _Why would four teenage mutant turtle guys try to go up against the PDs anyway?_

"Um…guys?" a familiar sweet voice inquired that pulled me out of my reverie. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before glancing over my shoulder. "Yeah Sage?" I answered. "You found it?"

Sage shifted her feet back and forth as she studied the GPS with Red still slung across her shoulders. "Yeah…" she reluctantly replied, "It…should be right in front of us."

We all immediately glanced toward are immediate path and saw…a wall. A solid, impenetrable, freaking brick wall. _Well, this is just dandy_, I thought sardonically but quickly shook off my thoughts. _Alright, ease off on the attitude. Let's just find the place, dump these boys and never look back._

You probably think that by this point I'm sounding kinda heartless. No offense to our "rescuers," but at this point my Dad's probably freaking out by now and has most likely called out the SWAT Team to look for us. So if it's acquaintance mutant turtles vs. Dad, the winner should be pretty obvious.

"Wouldn't you know it, mis amigas, I forgot to bring my jackhammer." Bec commented as she approached the wall and studied it for a second, analyzing every structural weakness that she'd been taught to see in cars before she could walk. Suddenly without warning she immediately pulled back her fist and threw a hard punch at the wall. Predictably such a move did not end well. There was a loud crack as flesh hit brick followed by a creative mix of English and Spanish curses, some of which were new to me and I filed away for future reference.

I raised an eyebrow as Bec cradled her hand against her chest while muttering about stupid walls. "What…" I asked after a moment, "the hell did you think THAT would accomplish? Bec glared at me, but I knew it wasn't her all out death look. She reserves that expression only for when she's truly pissed off and trust me, that expression has sent grown men running for the hills. "I thought on the off chance that some of the brick was old it would crumble under the force and give us a way through." She vehemently replied.

I raised another eyebrow at that. I could see the sense behind that, but seriously, did she really have to hit the wall? _She could have used the nunchuks that Orange is still carrying, or anything else, but her fist?_ In the end I decided to just let sleeping dogs lie and turned back to Sage.

"You sure this is the right place?" I asked.

She nodded, "I checked, double-checked, and triple-checked the numbers. It should be right HERE."

She gestured to the wall, frustration practically seeping from her every pore.

I ran a hand through my hair distractedly as I considered my options:

1. Leave the turtles here and walk away (nope, I may be a little blunt and harsh at time, but I'm not that heartless)

2. Try to find another way around the wall (could take hours, if not days, time which we definitely don't have).

3. Take the direct/break-down-the-wall approach (without using our fists, cough cough Bec).

I was in mid-self-debate about whether to give it a shot myself and go full force with Oranger's nunchuks when Meadow suddenly stepped forward after laying down her turtle load and began knocking on the wall…pausing…then knocking and poking it again in another corner.

I glanced back at Sage and Bec. They looked at me as if to say, _You're the oldest, you can deal with it._

I sighed and returned a thanks-a-lot glare before walking over to Meadow. "MD," I asked, making sure to keep my tone purposefully light and conversational, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for a secret passage, of course." Meadow replied matter-of-factly as she continued to examine the wall's surface.

"Ah, of course." I relied like I knew what she was talking about. In truth her theory caught me by surprise. _A secret passage was a possibility_, I considered, _But then again, who would install a secret passage in the sewers of New York City?_

_How bout four giant mutant turtles who don't want company_, I ruefully thought, but nevertheless decided to take the plunge and ask the obvious question. "What makes you think there's one?"

She looked at me like I was nuts as she continued prodding at the wall. "You know, it's always in the movies!" she answered as she ran her hands down the outside edges, "Every time the hero/heroine is trapped there's always some sort of hidden switch or lever thingy right…around…" she paused at a set of pipes hanging at the corner before hesitantly pulling down on the middle one. Immediately we all heard a loud click as the wall slowly slid back to reveal another tunnel, this one with a light at the end.

"…here." Meadow finished and looked back to give us her classic I-told-you-so look. We all rolled our eyes before each picking up our assigned turtle and dragging them down the tunnel. No sooner had we all passed through the door before it slid shut behind us. _Well_, I thought, _So much for going back._ I fixed my eyes on the brightening light ahead. _Only one way to go now._

Suddenly the tunnel dropped out into a vast chamber, with metal walkways cutting across that lead off to other areas. Below them there were couches, chairs, a widescreen TV surrounded by piles of video games and movies, obviously the main area. Off to one side there was a kitchen, with along table surrounded by mismatched chairs bridging the areas. The walkways lead off to different second floor rooms, _most likely bedrooms_, I thought to myself. In another corner on the main floor a room stood off to one side, the door made of wood and cloth. It reminded me of something out of a manga, so I assumed the style was Japanese, or at least something similar. All in all, these turtles had some nice digs to return to.

After we'd all thoroughly admired the place, the four of us looked at each other before quickly dragging our charges onto some of the couches and chairs surrounding the TV.

"Whew!" Bec gave a loud sigh as she dropped down next to where she'd dumped Purple on the couch. "That was a workout. I certainly no longer feel guilty about missing the tournament."

Sage, Meadow, and I all nodded in silent agreement, too tired to even bother replying.

Bec gave us all a tired grin, "Anyone else here knew that there was a Bed & Breakfast down in los túneles de la muerte?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Nope," I replied, "But we won't have to find out since as soon as these turtles wake up, we'll be gone like the wind."

I know I'd planned for us to hightail it as soon as we'd dropped them off, but now that we had my conscious had kicked in again, berating me about what would happen if that drug those PDs had shot them with had some sort of lasting effect and they died or something. _Maybe I should ask Sage if we should test their blood or something_, I considered, before my thoughts were interrupted by the quiet pitter-patter of footsteps.

"My sons?" A soft voice called from behind beofre the Japanese doors opened and a small figure slowly stepped into the light.

And as the four of us faced a 4-foot rat in a kimono who looked equally surprised to see us, I couldn't help but immediately think, _Alright, its official. I think my night just got even weirder._

**Read, Recite, Review!**


End file.
